Diablo Fox S130MB
Diablo Fox S130MB is an Balance-Type Beyblade owned by Typh. It is the brother of Kreis Fox UW145EWD. Face Bolt: Fox The Face Bolt depicts "Vulpecula", one of the 88 constellations in space. Vulpecula is Latin for "little fox". It is represented by a goose (Anser) in the jaws of a fox. The design features a fox's head with the left side representing an angel while the right side represents a demon on a purple Face Bolt. Energy Ring: Fox Fox has claw-like ridges going around the Ring in a circular format while blue in color. It looks very similar to Beafowl. 4D Fusion Wheel: Diablo Metal Frame Diablo's Metal Frame is a circular Frame that primarily consists of three heads. These include, the head of Beat Lynx with green/yellow eyes, a design that resembles the smirk of Phantom Orion with blue/purple eyes, and the head of Fang Leone. It does feature some jagged paw-like protrusions around it as well. It may pay somewhat of a homage to the biblical description of a "Cherub", with the face of a man, a bird and a lion. Core Diablo's Core is also a circular Core that also borrows designs from many Metal Fury Beys. They are as follows, a part of Scythe Kronos, a part of Blitz Unicorno, a wing design of Death Quetzalcoatl, a part of Fusion Hades, a part of Flash Sagittario, a part of Variares, a dragon's head/neck of L-Drago Destroy, and a wing design of Big Bang Pegasis. Other than this, the Core does indeed appear bulky and thick. Diablo's main gimmick is the ability to pair up two of the aforementioned Beyblade designs together in order to form one of the main contact points. Other than this, Diablo has taken a massive makeover compared to it's prototype. Spin Track: Shield 130 (S130) *'Weight:' 3.34 grams Shield 130 (S130) is a special Spin-Track with a ring around the Track's core, this was designed originally to be the largest Track in width so it could absorb hits, to reduce recoil, however BD145 is wider and absorbs hits more effectively. However, Boost Mode is exclusive to BD145 in conjunction with Hades therefore, BD145 is not recommended with L-Drago Guardian. S130 is a rare height, as there are only a few Tracks with the same height: WA130 and 130, but this height is relatively pointless, and does not offer many advantages except Balance. This Track can be used in a useful combos such as MF Gravity Destroyer S130 RF/LF/MF/LRF/R2F, which with the multi-rotation of Gravity, and the over hanging of the Metal Wheel, this combo can take out most low-attacking Beys, as well as the S130 height taking out higher Beys. If it comes into contact with a low-height Attack combo, S130 should be able to reduce the recoil. Performance Tip: Metal Ball (MB) Metal Ball, is a variation of Ball that as it's name implies, is made of metal. It is the heaviest Performance Tip to date. The metal allows for very low friction with the Stadium floor, while it's ball-shape allows for maximum contact with the Stadium floor, increasing friction and making it harder to knock out. MB is extremely responsive to it's launch technique used. It can be made to stay in the central area of the Stadium, or take on aggressive movement and flower patterns. MB, is one of the most versatile Performance Tips available. Due to this, MB has found use in Defense-Type and also Balance-Type customizations and seems to work better in heavier customizations, i.e. MF-H Twisted BD145MB. As MB wears, it performs and grips the Stadium better, becoming increasingly responsive. Category:Beyblades Category:Balance-Types